The Big Four in Hogwarts
by coral2000
Summary: Just a drabble of the four at Hogwarts, discussing/arguing about Quidditch and Hogsmeade and Scorpius Malfoy with Rose Weasely. ROTBTD. Slight Jackunzel and Merricup.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, or How to Train Your Dragon... did I forget anything? Well... I don't own anything below besides the storyline. Yep, that should cover it.**

* * *

Jack, one arm pulling Rapunzel toward him, the other swinging his staff around, laughed. "And who's gonna stop Slytherin from winning. You?"

Merida's face turned red. "You bet I will, even if I have to hit every Bludger at your smirking face with my own bat!" she announced, straining to hurt him as Hiccup tried to hold her back.

"Guys…" began Hiccup uncertainly. He looked to Rapunzel for help; without her, he could never stop Merida and Jack from potentially cursing each other.

Rapunzel noticed and shoved Jack lightly. "Jackson Overland Frost, don't say things like that! None of us know who's going to win yet, anyways. It could be any house." She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him.

"Aww, come on, Punzie," said Jack, tugging on her long, blond hair that fell all the way to her knees. "I'm just stating the facts. With me as a Chaser this year, I think everyone knows that Slytherin is going to beat Gryffindor this year by a long shot." He emphasized his point by swinging his staff like a baseball bat.

Merida laughed harshly. "What do you even think you're doing, Frosty? You're not even a Beater! And Slytherin won't win as long as I'm on the Gryffindor team and ready to- Hiccup, let go of my arm!"

"Don't curse him, Mer!"

"Hey!" interrupted Rapunzel. They turned to look at her as she stared back defiantly. "Why does nobody even bother to think Ravenclaw will win?"

Jack laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder again. "You see, Blondie, it's because this year, Ravenclaw's team is awful! Your seeker couldn't catch the Snitch if it hovered in front of his face!" Rapunzel sputtered indignantly as Jack continued, "And our Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy, is probably going to win us _another_ match!"

"Our seeker isn't that bad-," protested Rapunzel, but Merida interrupted, "Well _our_ Seeker, Albus Potter, is the son of Harry Potter himself, and he's so much better than _Scorpion_! Look at him, strutting around the place like a peacock. He annoys Rose out of her mind!"

"Nice to know you have so much faith in my friends," Jack shot back, "And your little friend, Miss Rose Weasely, has a horrible temper, just like you."

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," offered Hiccup, hoping to distract them.

Rapunzel nodded quickly. "Yeah! We should all go together! It'll be _so_ much fun! What do you guys think?"

"Well… I was gonna go with Rose, but I guess I don't have to," shrugged Merida, her Scottish accent showing slightly.

Jack smirked. "I'm going with Scorpius. Already said so and everything." Merida scowled.

Hiccup didn't seem convinced. "Are you guys sure?" he asked. "Because I definitely saw Scorpius ask Rose to Hogsmeade-" ("What?" demanded Jack. "That little bugger!" Merida laughed.) "- and she said yes." ("What?!" repeated Merida. Jack smirked.)

Rapunzel beamed. "I knew it!"

"She said what?" asked Merida, horrified.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "I think her exact words were, 'Fine, if it'll get you to stop bothering me while I study! I can't wait for you to fail the next Charms exam!'"

Merida huffed. "Sometimes I wonder how she got into Gryffindor when she's such a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, that would be amazing if she were in Ravenclaw!" said Rapunzel. "Our house is _awesome._ Right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup offered a small smile. "Yeah, sure. You know, it's funny how none of us are in Hufflepuff…"

"Because Hufflepuffs have no-."

"_Jack!_ That's not true!"

"I never even finished my sentence, Punzie."

"Oh, I think I know what kind of things you would've said."

"Like what, _sweetheart?_"

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm perfectly justified to quote anything Flynn Ryder has ever called you."

"Stop flirting, you two! Rose is going to Hogsmeade with _Scorpius!"_

"It's not the end of the world, Mer."

"You're not one to talk, Hiccup. You barely even know them! And how could you not tell me sooner?!"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal…"

And, bickering, the four friends (yes, they were friends- the best actually- despite their arguments) continued down the corridor and, in time, to realizations:

a) Hufflepuff (for the first time in many years) would win the Quidditch Cup. (Who saw that one coming?)

b) It was not really the end of the world when Rose went with Scorpius to Hogsmeade. They ended up dating. (So did Jack and Rapunzel [Sorry, Flynn]. And Hiccup and Merida [Sorry to Astrid, too].)

c) The Ravenclaw Seeker was, in fact, awful and ended up being replaced the next year.

d) Things are not always as they seem... i.e. Dragons are not always dangerous. Hiccup befriended one, a Nightfury, and named him Toothless.

e) It's not good to argue about everything! (They still did, anyways. But some things just can't be changed.)

The End


End file.
